evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Rejuvenator
The Gem Rejuvenator is a scythe-like crystal-emitting energy rod designed to instantly erase Gems memories. It is a product of the advanced Gem technology including the "Gem Weapons" which has developed when those of the Gems species started defecting. According to Bismuth of the Crystal Gems rebel group, this techonogical artifact was once used by the Gem Homeworld to reset Gems that were seen to have turned away. However, since the Gems were able to restore their memories from moments or events related to what influenced them most the Rejuvenator was discontinued in favor of other weapons and technology such as the Destabilizers and Shattering Robonoids. The only one known Gem Rejuvenator in existence was the mischievous jester-like Spinel's weapon of choice. After Spinel made herself known to the Crystal Gems, she then pulled the Gem Rejuvenator from within her gemstone and used it to poof Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl in rapid succession before striking Steven with it though this only resulted in him seemingly experiencing the same effect he would receive from a Destabilizer. Spinel then hit Steven with it repeatedly before he managed to wrench it away and use it to poof her as well. Unfortunately the Rejuvenator's real effects started to show when the bubble Steven made to contain Spinel's gemstone popped leaving him unable to form another and his shield glitched out every time he summoned it; after showing it to his dad Greg Universe its effects were further seen when Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Spinel all reformed acting differently than before. Steven eventually learned he couldn't store the Rejuvenator in Lion's mane and had to carry it instead. When Steven travelled to Little Homeworld he showed it to Peridot who was puzzled by it before Bismuth explained what it was. Before Spinel went off the rails again she pushed Steven back making him drop the Rejuvenator which a reset Garnet picked up and activated; the sight of this sent her into a rage and she knocked him back further after he took the Rejuvenator from Garnet. When Spinel mockingly asked him to use it on her again Steven loudly denied the notion as he broke it over his knee; the Rejuvenator was then discarded and its remains were never seen again. Appearance The Gem Rejuvenator resembles a long dark-magenta scythe with a gemstone-like object on the tip. It gives off beams of pink energy that extend from each side. Powers and Abilities Gem Rejuvenators disintegrate a Gem's body on contact, forcing the Gem consciousness to retreat into their gemstones much like Gem Destabilizer's. However when a gem reforms, they will have no memory of their future lives other than their original selves. They will also revert to their outfits when they were created. However, it has a different effect on a human-Gem hybrid. When Steven took the hit of the attack, it merely weakened his gemstone. Weakness The only way to restore a particular gem memories by recreating the greatest events and/or feelings that influenced them most. Gallery The Gem Rejuvenator.png|The Gem Rejuvenator Trivia *According to Steven Universe creator Rebecca Sugar at a book signing, Spinel was able to get the bio-poison, custom Injector and Gem Rejuvenator she used to attack Earth and the Crystal Gems due to her status from her connections to Pink Diamond. **It is also unclear when the Gem Homeworld's civilization began to utilize and subsequently ceased using the Gem Rejuvenators. ***It could be speculated these objects were used primarily in Era 1 since Bismuth recognized it but Peridot did not. *The Gem Rejuvenator was based on a scythe which is associated with death (personified as tge Grim Reaper) in western cultures throughout many years. However, a scythe is also a tool used to reap mature crops enabling new ones to take their places. **This was used symbolically in Steven Universe: The Movie as it caused the "deaths" of the affected Gems' personalities but reset them so they were "reborn" with their original appearances and mindsets. *It shared many features with the futuristic weapons, especially Lightsabers from the Star Wars franchise in that both armaments have blades made of pure energy which can slice through most materials and are extendable and collapsible via a button on the hilt; both weapons start off as small cylindrical grips that elongate into technologically-advanced versions of archaic weapons. **Peridot referenced this when asking if the Rejuvenator had a laser. *Gems who restore their memories keep the same forms they had before being poofed by a Gem Rejuvenator. Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Elementals Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Villainous Symbolism